bleeding heart
by cloudnv
Summary: naruto got a new job in tokyo as a ramen shop manager. they checked into a hotel and into the master suite. but it was already occupied. what happens when naruto has to room with a lazy ass a very perverted raven and his adopted father. sasunaru main
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looks at his watch. It was 10:00 on the dot and still iruka wasn't here. Damn it he's gonna be late to his job interview and it seemed to be a good job too. Naruto puts his bags down so that he could sit on the floor comfortably. He always hated airports because it was so hard to find the people you needed to find. That and they were so full that he had to sit on the goddamn floor each time he was here. DAMN IT! Where is he. He should be here by now. Oh well. He stuffed his hand inside his bag and took out some still warm ramen that he cooked up before he left. Thank kami-sama for his ramen or else he'd have gone crazy along time ago.

Spoonful after spoonful he would moan at the sensational flavors in his delectable mouth. Oh how he awaited to go to his new job in Tokyo. Coincidently he found an ad on the paper of a ramen shop that desperately needed employment and that they would pay good money for there help. Now Naruto wasn't an expert on jobs or anything but when you see a job like employing a ramen shop for 20$ an hour you'd be stupid if you didn't take it, especially if your in debt. After the last drop of his ramen was eaten he sighed and put the plastic cup away. Great now he had nothing else to d…..

"Naruto! Naruto over here!" he looks to his left and just like that he sees his former sensei happily waving his left hand at him to come over. He stiffly stands up after about 2 hours. He takes his bags and walks over to his sensei. Upon finally reaches his sensei he glares.

"I've been here for 3 hours iruka! what took you so long? I had to eat my left over ramen because of you" Naruto pouted cutely and iruka smiled softly and his former student. He raises his hand and ruffles Naruto's sunshine hair.

"you know how hard it is to find anyone in this airport" Naruto shakes the hand from his head.

"how hard is it to find a blonde blue-eyed boy. Especially with an orange costume. I put this horrendous thing on for a reason. Its me iruka, I'm not that hard to find" if possible Naruto pouted even more cutely. Iruka sighed

"alright Naruto you got me." Naruto looked at him for an explanation.

"there was this old pervert with silver hair, that leaned to the left, and had a mask cover the entire left of his face, who kept grabbing' me like he knew me and then started acting all innocent like he hadn't done anything. It took me awhile to get rid of him completely. Gomen, gomen. Do you forgive me?"

Naruto looked at him skeptically but nodded none the less. Iruka smiled. He grabbed Naruto's bags and started walking towards flight 745 that was heading towards Tokyo.

"come on Naruto or we'll miss our flight" Naruto excitedly jumped after iruka, fantasizing about his dream job at the ramen shop.

They gave their bags to the attendants and quickly boarded the plane. They buckle themselves up and await for the final take off.

________________________________________________________________________18 hours later_______________________

They get off the plane with their bags and look around. So this is Tokyo, they both thought simultaneously. They were amazed at the city lights that you could see. Reds, yellows, greens, and many other colors can be seen, of course they are all neon lights to bring in costumers more efficiently, but they were beautiful none the less. They look over the airport and the scattered humans with delight. They grab there bags and head out of the airport looking for a taxi. Or at least trying to. No taxi would stop for them and that's when Naruto snapped.

"fuck it" he whispered. He dropped his bag and waited for an upcoming taxi car. Once he located one headed up his street he calmly walked onto the middle of the road. Iruka couldn't fathom what was happening so his reaction was a little late.

"Naruto!!" he screamed. Naruto made no move to leave. Naruto stared at the taxi driver that was looking at him with this surprised expression. Naruto smirked as he heard the taxi skid to a halt. He got off the road, ignored the wide eyed iruka, grabbed his bags and got in the taxi. He looks over the still wide eyed iruka.

"well are you coming or are you going to stay there staring at me" iruka slowly grabbed his bags and got in the taxi. Naruto paid the man and like that they were off. It took him awhile but iruka finally got his act together and slapped Naruto upside his head.

"what was that for, dammit" Naruto glared at iruka as he rubbed his sore

" you could've been killed, Naruto. What possessed you to do something so stupid." Naruto huhped.

" you and you stupid late ass. I wasn't going to wait three hours just for a taxi. And besides I'm not dead and guess what, we got our taxi so its all good." iruka looked over at his former student and sighed. There was no point in fighting with Naruto because some way he always wins. No body knows how but he always wins his fights be it verbal or physical. They felt the taxi cab stop and they looked out the window. There jaws dropped. Right there was the biggest and fanciest hotel they've ever seen. Iruka looks at the note that tsunade gave him. _the aki hotel _it read. _is this really the hotel she talked about _iruka thought.

"did you give him the right directions, Naruto" iruka asked.

Naruto tapped the drivers shoulder. The driver looked back.

"is this really the aki hotel."

" yes now get out" the driver grumbled. Naruto gave him the beautiful finger before grabbing his bags and heading out the taxi cab. The cab left and they stay there staring at it for awhile before they decide to go inside. They go inside and go straight for the clerk. They rang the bell. and out came a beautiful girl with blonde hair in a bun and a yellow suit.

"yes sir, how may I help you?" iruka smiled at the lady. She blushed.

"we have a room reserved under the name tsunade." the blonde nodded her head and checked her computer.

"ah yes the master suite. sorry sir but there is someone already occupying that room."

"cant you give us another room then" the blonde shook her head.

" I'm sorry but were full at the moment. New years is always our busiest time of the year. If you'd like you could stay in the master's suite until we find you another one room." they both sigh. well This'll have to do.

"is there enough room for us." iruka asked. The blond nodded.

"oh yes. All master suites have 4 beds in them. I'm sure you'll be fine." they nod. The lady smiled

" ok then. Here's the key to the master suite. The suite is on the top floor, room 1909. thank you and enjoy your stay at aki hotel." the women smiled and they were off. They grabbed there bags and went to the elevators. They pressed the button with the number 31. The top floor. The door closes and the elevator moves upward. They stay in silence, marveling at the wondrous structure of this hotel. It almost seemed that half of the stuff here was from the 12 century or something like that. After about a 30 minutes of staring they hear a _ding_ and the doors to the elevator open. Right there in front of them was the doors to the master suite. The doors were an elegant red with a gold doorknob. They grab there bags and knock on the door. Thy here shuffling inside the room. They knock again.

They here a muffled I'm coming before the doors open. The door opens and out comes this brunette, looking at us with this bored look in his eyes.

"what?" his voice was deep and smooth, almost like he hasn't used it in awhile. Iruka smiled at him.

"umm, sorry to disturb you but we'll be occupying this room along with you, until we get our own room." the brunette smirked.

"so you're the guys who had this room reserved before we got here." it wasn't a question. They nod. The brunette shrugs and opens the door wider to let them in.

NARU POV.

My jaw literally dropped. If you took a look at this room you would to. The room was huge. There were red furniture here and there and the red carpet seemed almost new to the naked eye. This was the biggest room I had ever seen. It was way bigger than my apartment. The kitchen was bigger then he expected and the living room was decorated with black leather couches. Me and iruka could guess which rooms were ours since there were only two of them that didn't have any there door either open or have a poster on it. Me and iruka set our things down on our new beds. Me and iruka got to the living room.

I sigh and look at the smoking brunette.

END POV

"are you allowed to smoke in here?" the brunette shook his head.

"talkative much?" Naruto said his voice full of sarcasm. The boy shrugged. Naruto scowled.

"care to tell me your name?" he ground out. The brunette smirks.

"sure" Naruto looks at him waiting for the boy to say his name, when he saw that the boy had no intention to tell him he scowled even more.

"well?" he hissed. The boy looks at him with that bored expression of his.

"well what?" Naruto mentally screamed in rage.

"are you going to tell me your name?" the boy nodded. Still no response.

"now would be a good time to tell me." the boy nodded.

"shikamaru nara" naruto immediately calms down and smiles to him.

"who else is living here with you?" shikamaru walked to his bed and laid down.

"a partner of mine" naruto nodded and started unpacking, not really caring for the name of the other occupant. He would find out sooner or later he was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The raven takes out a smoke. What a day. He was dead tired from all the work he's been doing at the uchiha corporation lately. His father was in a critical condition so naturally he was to take over if anything happened. He does have a brother but he is classified as a traitor in sasuke uchiha's eyes. That man betrayed his family….betrayed him and he will never forgive itachi for doing that.

Sigh. Oh well no point in dealing with that now. He crushes the butt of the cigarette and gets on his shiny new motorcycle. He revs the engine couple times before he finally steps on the gas. He was mentally and physically tired so he sped to get to the hotel as fast a possible. Images of his bed flutter in his mind. Oh how comfy those beds are and to top it all of shikamaru isn't the loud type, as a matter of fact he would probably sleep with him if he could. At time like this is when he thanks shikamaru to death for being a lazy ass though it does get annoying at times. Once he's reached the aki hotel he turns of the ignition and prepare himself for the….

"SASUKE-KUN!! Sasuke-kun look over here!" the mob of girls yelled. Oh god how he wished someone paid him a penny for every girl that's been stalking him, he'd be the richest man alive. He glares at them all and all back of but one, the pink heiress. Her name is sakura and unfortunately she doesn't reap the effects of his glares. She does the exact opposite, she comes even closer successfully penetrating his personal bubble.

"sasuke-kun if you don't mind would you like to go on a date?" he looks at her incredulously. Four years. Four years he's been rejecting this girl and she still hasn't gotten a clue.

"no" he says and then just walks right into the hotel. Sakura followed close behind.

"sasuke-kun why do you keep pushing me away?" he looks at her innocent face, dumbfounded.

" CAUSE I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU NOW GO THE FUCK AWAY!!" this was getting tiring. Sakura just shakes her head.

"see. There you go again distancing yourself from me. When are you going to learn to accept the people around you"

She whispers as if he cant hear her. He mentally pulls the hairs out of his head in anger and desperation. He could see the headlines now. Sasuke uchiha, owner of the uchiha corporations, goes on a rampage in order to murder fan girl sakura haruno. He walks faster and decides to head for the stairs, he cant take this. If he's lucky she's not that fit and will give up halfway up. He almost ecstatically starts his journey up the stairs.

"sasuke-kun why are you using the stairs instead of the elevator?" he didn't answer in spite of his inner self wanting nothing more then to scream to the point of no return. He desperately tries to ignore her but she started humming at around the tenth floor…..TENTH FLOOR!! He looks back and she hasn't even broken a sweat for Christ sake. He starts speeding up into a light sprint and sakura effortlessly keeps up. Is she made of fucking iron or something. Ten more floors and he was starting to tire out. He looks back to check on sakura and she's still there smiling , following innocently, as if she's not tired at all when you can clearly see the sweat coming off of her and the panting she's trying to hide….at this rate she'll be able to keep up all the way up to the 31st floor and he was to tired to run all the way up.

_.I give up. _he slows down he was to tired to deal with her anymore so he's going to resort to ignoring. Finally the 31st floor. He gets to his door and opens it to find shikamaru sitting on the floor playing chess with this blonde kid.

'what the hell' he thought "what the hell?" everyone looks up to see him and sakura behind him. Shikamaru smiles.

"hey sasuke" he nods his head to shikamaru to let him know that he acknowledged him. He looks over to the two uninvited guests and shikamaru fills in the blanks.

"this is naruto uzumaki and his sensei iruka umino, there the guys who rented this place before us so they have to stay with us until another room is opened." shikamaru looks over at the two. "naruto, iruka-san, this is sasuke uchiha and the girl behind her is…." naruto who was completely quiet till now decided to finish the sentence for him.

"is sakura haruno, heir to the haruno industry's" shikamaru and sasuke look at him wide eyed. Naruto just smiles.

"so how's it been sakura, destroy any lives lately" sakura just stood there shell shocked at meeting the one person she did not want to meet in her entire life. Not after what happened. Sakura tries her best to cover up the look of surprise.

"hello naruto, end any live lately?" naruto's eyes widened. Shikamaru butts in.

"naruto whats wrong? How do you know sakura?" sasuke just nodded to speechless to think. He leaves for a couple of hours then comes how to find a blonde angel in his room. Not an every day occurrence. Naruto smiled a wicked smile before answering.

"me and her were good old buddy's" sakura scoffs. "who could want to become friends with you, you monster"

"sakura that's enough" yelled iruka. All eyes were on him. "sakura unless you don't want to repeat last years events I suggest you stop and just leave" sakura smiled

" I don't have to leave. Its that monster that's got to go……he's got to go for good" naruto snapped.

"look you horse-nosed plastic bitch" naruto gets up ominously. Iruka stands with him and tries to calm him down.

"naruto calm down she didn't mean any of that" sasuke and shikamaru just stood aside both knowing what was going to happen. Sasuke was inwardly cheering for naruto while shikamaru could only think of the mess he was going to have to clean up later on.

"of course I meant it. Why wouldn't I"sakura commented as if she knew he wouldn't let go of naruto. Iruka throws a deadly glare at her and lets naruto go. Sakura's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Naruto smile and cracks his knuckles. Sasuke noticed that the marks on his cheeks were getting darker by the second, his nails were becoming longer and sharper then before. Shikamaru seemed to also notice because he was observing naruto very hard.

"no ones going to stop me this time haruno" his voice had become a little deeper and his face has become more toned and refined. Sakura crosses her arms over her chest and just smiles.

"sasuke will stop you" he stands and looks over at sasuke who just smirked at him. Naruto laughed. "him?" he points at sasuke. Sakura nodded. "I have no doubt he'd be able to stop me, he he but he wont" sakura looks at him incuriously.

"how could you possibly know" naruto smiled his toothy smile and called sasuke over. Sasuke obliged. His desire to get away from sakura was stronger then his pride at the moment. Naruto puts his arms over sasuke's shoulder, hugging him from behind. Sakura eyed them. Naruto whispered in his ear "just follow along alright" sasuke barley nodded.

"sasuke-kun how was your day sasuke-kun" naruto whispered. He licked sasuke's ear drawing a small moan from him.

"g-good" he answered. "sasuke-kun do you like pink" his breath slowly caresses his ear. He shakes his head. Naruto nodded. "good boy" he gave the ear another lick. "sasuke-kun do you like that pink piece of trash" he shakes his head again. Naruto nodded and moved to his neck. Sakura seemed unperturbed. He kicks it up a notch.

"sasuke would you like me to keep going" sasuke groaned and nodded. Naruto started licking his neck until he found this spot that made sasuke moan especially husky. A tattoo covered the spot. He giggled.

"I found your sweet spot" in a tantalizing voice. "shut up" sasuke whispered back. Sakura started looking worried. Naruto concentrated on that one spot and started sucking on his ferociously on that spot. Sasuke moaned loudly, not really acting anymore. Naruto on the other hand is jumping for glee on the inside cause he knows for a fact they were not acting anymore.

Sakura broke down crying in realization. Her face became red and her eyes were tear-stained before she stood up and ran off. Naruto lets go of sasuke who is somewhat blushing. Iruka and shikamaru were just there looking at the both of them stifling there laughs. Naruto heads over to the couch and collapses on it.

"well, that went better then the last time" iruka also decided to sit on the couch, completely exhausted with today's events. He looks over to the distraught naruto knowing naruto face wouldn't give a hint on his true feelings. Just when naruto was starting to forget all about the incident last year sakura just had to come flying back into his life making it more miserable then already is.

"wow. You handled that better then sasuke ever could" the lazy brunette commented. Naruto smiles.

"I just know how to handle her from past experiences, I wouldn't be surprised if teme over there doesn't exactly kno how to thwart her" sasuke smirked.

"is that so, dobe" naruto nodded his head vigorously until it registered in his head exactly what he had said.

"don't call me dobe, teme"

"then don't call me teme, dobe"

"but the name fits you so perfectly"

"dobe also fits you, dobe"

"arrggh!!! I cant win with you!!!" iruka watches on amused at the childish act. Well there's a first. Its not everyday you see THE uzumaki naruto give up so easily.

"guess I win then" sasuke smirked. Naruto quickly turns to iruka and glares.

"and you expect me to live with…with…that teme? Are you crazy, I'll go mental before I'm even finished unpacking"

Iruka sighs and shrugs. To most people that's a simple action but to him it relayed a sentence saying_ 'yes now calm down and try not to kill them._' .naruto's eyes widen.

"your kidding right that's nearly impossible." then he gave the look. The look that meant behave or no ramen. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed. Shikamaru watches them closely seeing as iruka hadn't spoken at all and yet naruto new exactly what he was thinking. They must be real close. Naruto nodded.

"fine you win iruka-sensei but don't blame me if HE does something without my knowledge. You know how HE is. HE might be nice but if teme pisses him of I wont take responsibility for anything that might happen to him." iruka's eyes harden but nodded knowing of the risks in having sasuke in the same room as naruto, but he has the strange feeling that sasuke, instead of being the victim, will be the one to help naruto control HIM more successfully. naruto nodded happy that iruka understands. He gets up and heads to the door.

"where are you going?" naruto sighed.

" I've got to go to work, then I have to go look for ero-sennin and obaa-chan. I promised them to visit them when we arrived." iruka nodded and naruto left. Iruka quickly starts unpacking. Meanwhile sasuke and shikamaru seemed completely oblivious to the situation. They quickly dismissed any and every thought of todays events and went to relax.


End file.
